I Like You, I Love You
by Lili and RayRay
Summary: Valentine's Day special, back for White Day! The aftermath of our beloved countries' confession-fest a month ago. GerIta, SpaMano, SuFin, Fr/UK/US love triangle, PruCan. Rating kicked up to T. R
1. Valentine's Day

**My longest (and only) oneshot yet. Basically, it's a songfic that follows the antics of GerIta, SpaMano, SuFin, Fr/UK/US (ooh yay a threesome), and PruCan on Valentine's Day. The song is I Like You, I Love You (or Suki Daisuki) by Kagimine Rin-Youtube it! :D**

**And, without further ado, let the fic begin!  
**

_

* * *

Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii (H-h-h-hey, hey, a moment please?)  
Isogashii nara, gomen (If you're busy, I'm sorry)_

Romano tiptoed down the stairs and crouched on the landing. From here he could see the tomato bastard in the living room, chatting animatedly with France and Prussia. He ground his teeth in frustration. Of all the times to visit! And what was taking him so long? Were the stupid wine freak and the potato bastard's brother really that interesting?

Did Antonio enjoy spending time with them more than he liked being with Romano?

He shifted his weight and winced as the floorboard creaked. The conversation suddenly stopped. "Lovi?" came Spain's voice. "Is that you?"

He swore under his breath and sneaked back upstairs. When this was all over he would make those two meddling asses pay.

_Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii (Hey, just a little of your time)  
Oshaberi ni tsukiatte (I want to talk to you)_

Romano paced around the room in agitation. How much longer were they going to stay? If he waited any longer, his plan would be ruined… He clutched the box to his chest, his heart pounding. How the hell had this happened? Why had he allowed that stupid Veneziano to talk him into this? Damn it! He decided he would put an end to this ridiculousness once and for all.

Spain looked at him curiously as he squeezed himself between France and Prussia, glowering. "Lovi? Is something wrong?" he said.

Romano crossed his arms. "I-I need to t-talk to you, jerk."

"Okay. What is it?"

"…"

Prussia burst out laughing. "I get it! He wants us outta here before he'll tell you! Well, all right…" He winked at Spain. "Don't tease him too much tonight, Tonio."

Spain sighed as he opened the front door for his departing guests. "Sorry about this, you guys…"

"_Pas de problème_," France replied, a faraway look in his eyes. "I have something to do anyways. Good luck, Romano!" He gave the flustered Italian a thumbs-up.

Romano scowled as the door closed.

_Dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka (What are we gonna do? What should we do?)_

"Now," said Spain, turning around to face him, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Romano's mind went blank. "Uh…"

_Etto geemu demo suru (Um, how about a game?)_

"Well, I… I…" Romano took a deep breath. "T-today I ڛڇٸڅڃڑڜڎٽڋۼ۩Ẫﻼﻪﻮﻚﻖﻆﻱﻲ and so ﻦﻻﻫﻺﻶﻳﻰﻐﻎﻌﻈﻚﻖ and ∞Ω≈Φθσ≥π∆λ∂∑⌐ۼ۵ρφδ so I thought maybe خـظطتװשךخצإימ?" He continued mumbling incoherently while Spain stared at him like he'd just grown a fruit tree out of his head.

_Shiritori shi yo (Word games?)  
Shirito"ri"… "Ri"n ([Long story short, the person just lost the game])_

"You want to do WHAT to my ass?"

_Gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne (Sorry, let's not continue…)_

Romano blushed. "Wh—wh-why the fuck would I want to do anything to your ass? Bastard! Forget it, I quit!" He spun on his heel and stormed up the stairs. A minute later, a door slammed violently.

Spain blinked. "Lovi?"

* * *

"Doitsu Doitsu!" Italy chirped as he burst into Germany's office. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"Mhm." Germany didn't even look up from his work.

"It's Valentine's Day, ve!"

"Mhm."

_Onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai (Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?)_

"Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve! Since it's a holiday, I thought I'd do something nice for Doitsu today!"

"Hmm."

"So, maybe we can go to a restaurant? Or watch a movie! Ve, that's always fun!"

"Mm."

_E-eto, atashi mizu de ii ya (U-um… for me water will be fine)_

"A-ah, since today is a special day, we'll do something Doitsu likes to do! Whatever you want! I-I'm okay with anything!" **(A/N: Did that sound strangely suggestive to you?...)**

"Mhm."

Italy started whining. "Doitsu, you're so cold! Doitsu~~~~~~~"

_Kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta (You looked away from the computer screen)  
Suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto (And immediately I frantically simulated)_

Italy gasped as Germany finally tore his eyes from his documents, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "Gah! D-D-Doitsu! Um, h-hi! I—I—I—I—I-I-I-I-I—"

"Italy."

"Eek!" Italy raised his arms in front of him protectively as the German strode up to him. There was an intimidating atmosphere radiating from the tall blond. "Doitsu, I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me! Please!" He backed against the wall, panicking as he realized he was trapped. "Ahahaha… Excuse me…" He slowly scooted toward the door and had wrapped one hand around the doorknob when Germany suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Italy! Calm down!" Germany barked as the happy-go-lucky nation started crying. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Now, what were you saying?"

_Sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara (But despite this, you idiot, with you staring at me)  
Nodo ga kawai te koe de nai (My throat is dry and I can't speak anymore)_

Italy gulped. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Germany towered over him like a giant, turning his legs into jelly and his brain into fluff. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't see straight either, he realized when the room started swaying from side to side as though he was on a ship. But one thing was for sure: Germany looked _really_ scary. "D—D—D—"

Germany blinked. "Oh. Is it—"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Italy pushed him away and ran down the hall. He dove under the couch, trembling.

Germany stared after him. "Huh?"

* * *

_Puha~ dou shiyou (Whew, what to do)  
Ano ne, jitsuha ru (You know, the truth is…)  
Dame da, yappari kowai no (No, I'm too afraid after all.)_

America was hiding in a bush. Or, at least, he was trying to; the passers-by didn't bother telling him, but that flashy suit of his made him stick out like a sore thumb. All the man managed to do was look like an idiot in his best suit squatting behind some foliage, with sticks and leaves stuck in his hair and dirt on his face. But, thought America, it was better than being out in the open on the sidewalk.

England would see him from a mile away and run before he had the chance to—to—

He blushed.

A pair of feet stopped right before him. America looked up. "Oh hey, France!" he greeted as the Frenchman raised an eyebrow. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Um… What are you doing?"

"Shh! Hide!" America pulled France into the bush with him, ignoring his cries of protest. "He might see you!"

"_Zut!_ You got dirt on my clothes!" France gave America a jab to the forehead as punishment. "And just who are you talking about?"

America looked away. "N-never mind…" His heart leaped to his throat when he saw his target walking down the street towards them, thankfully still oblivious to the crazy men crouching in wait for him. _Dear God, I know I haven't paid much attention to You lately, but please don't let this end in disaster…_

"Oh, it's England!" said France. "Well, good luck with whatever you're doing, but I must go talk to him—"

"Wait!" America hissed, pushing him onto the ground. He paused. "Huh? What business do _you_ have with him?"

France looked at him warily. "Why are _you_ so concerned?"

Realization flickered in their eyes.

England screamed as the shrubbery he was passing suddenly jumped to life. "Holy [BLEEP] on a [BLEEP] sandwich!" he cried, crossing himself as a pair of filthy humanoid things leaped out, making obscene noises as they wrestled with each other. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He tore down the street, shrieking.

"He's mine, frog!" America snapped, pinning France to the ground. France, unwilling to give up, kicked America in the crotch. As the latter collapsed with a grunt, he got up and took off after England.

_Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni (I want to tell you how I feel)  
Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no (Why are these feelings so painful?)_

America groaned. "That's… not… fair…"

* * *

_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii (H-h-h-hey, hey, a moment please?)  
Isogashii nara, gomen (If you're busy, I'm sorry)  
Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii (Hey, just a little of your time)  
Oshaberi ni tsukiatte (I want to talk to you)_

Prussia was on his way home when his cell phone rang. "Hello, strange person whose phone number I've never seen before," he said.

He had to turn the volume up to 100% to hear the faint whispering on the other side.

"H-hi… Prussia?"

"Yup, that's me, the awesome Gilbert! Who's this?"

"…It's Canada…"

"Oh! Um, hey!" Prussia desperately tried to remember who this alleged 'Canada' was. "How's it going? Do you have a cold? Your voice is really soft."

"I-I'm always like this!" Canada snapped. He cleared his throat. "B-but, um… if you want, I'll speak a little louder… Um, I-I was wondering if I c-could go see you l-later today…"

"Oh, sure thing!" Seriously, who _was_ this Canada dude and why was he being such a stalker? Well, no matter; his _bruder_ would protect him if things got out of control. "Feel free to pop by anytime! I'll be home all day… sadly." Well, at least he would have fun hearing about what the other countries did with their significant others, even if he had none of his own…

"O-okay, see you soon…"

Prussia hung up. "Now, where have I heard that voice before…?"

* * *

"Have fun, Sealand," Finland called to the boy as he and Latvia set off for the park. "Come back home before it gets dark!"

_Dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka (What are we gonna do? What should we do?)_

He felt a hand on his shoulder as the young nations disappeared from view. "S-Su-san," he stammered, turning around slowly to face Sweden. "I-I-I guess w-w-we're home a-a-a-a-a-alone… h-hahahaha…" He inched away and felt the taller man tighten his grip. "U-uh, Su-san…"

The two looked at each other, unsure of how to continue.

Then Finland suddenly broke free and made for the safety of his bedroom.

_Etto sore ja ja janken shiyo (Well… let's play r-ro-ro-rock p-pa-p-per sc-scissors…)_

Sweden took off after him. If it was a game of tag Finland wanted, then he was getting it. He cornered the smaller nation just before the bedroom, forcing him to turn around and run back downstairs again. "Ohyaaaaaaaa!" screamed Finland as he tripped on a lump of loose carpet and tumbled down the steps. A moment later, Sweden tripped on the same lump and landed on him.

_Jankenpon! Aiko desho (Rock paper scissors! Looks like it's a tie…)_

Finland groaned dazedly as Sweden helped him up. "You're bleed'n," Sweden mumbled, wiping the cut on Finland's forehead where he'd hit it against the banister.

"Oh!" Finland pointed at Sweden. There was a red line running down the side of his head. "So are you…"

They laughed. "Let's g't you clean'd up," said Sweden.

* * *

"Italy?" Germany knelt in front of the couch. "Are you still there?"

No reply.

_Gomen ne, tsumaranai ne (Sorry, this is boring, huh?)_

Germany waited. There was no other place Italy could be. His suspicions were confirmed when the couch suddenly jerked and several dust bunnies tumbled out as the brunette pressed as much of him as possible against the wall on the other side. Unfortunately, he was too tall to fit snugly, and had to orient himself diagonally.

A minute passed. Then two.

"Italy. Stop messing around."

Silence.

"Oi, can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Italy?"

Then Germany noticed the curl sticking out. "Italy, I know you're here," he stated, giving the hair a tug. Immediately the Italian squealed and pulled away. But Germany refused to let go. "Come out! This has gone on long enough!" He pulled Italy's curl even harder, but dropped it in surprise when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Italy stuck his head out. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily. "I-Italy? What's wrong?"

_Onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai (Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?)_

"V-ve…" Italy grimaced. "D-Doitsu, please don't do that, i-it really hurts…" He clutched the left side of his head.

"O-Oh. Sorry…" Germany dragged him out. "Are you okay?"

Italy sniffled. "Owie…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Germany rubbed his head soothingly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Ve, I thought Doitsu had work…"

_E-eto, atashi mizu de ii ya (U-um… for me water will be fine)_

Germany sighed. "I-I thought I'd check on you… b-because you seemed u-upset earlier…"

"Uwa, Doitsu gave up work just for me?" Italy's eyes sparkled with tears as he looked at Germany.

"Um, sure—Wait, what are you doing?" He froze as Italy hugged him.

"Doitsu is so nice!" Italy exclaimed, snuggling against him.

Germany sucked in his breath. It was now or never. "F-Feliciano… I…"

* * *

_Ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo (But you know, by the way, suddenly…)_

England turned as he heard a voice calling him. "F-France!" He immediately stopped and acted nonchalant. "What are you doing in my neighbourhood? Y-you better not be stalking me, frog!"

France stopped before the Brit, pausing to catch his breath. He straightened up and was about to start speaking when America appeared from the other direction (having taken a shortcut) and also ran up to England. "A-Arthur!" he panted. "W-wait…"

"…Why are you _both_ in my neighbourhood at the same time?" England's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, that's because…"

_Okashii tte omottara gomen (If you think this is silly, I'm sorry…)_

* * *

Prussia was sitting on the front step. Germany and Italy were involved in some crazy lovey-dovey scene and he didn't want to incite his _bruder_'s anger by interrupting, because he would need Germany's help if the Canada person turned out to be some crazy stalker girl with a Prussia obsession. (Yeah, because he's awesome enough to turn fangirls rabid for him.) He sighed. It seemed like everyone had a someone except him. Tonio and Romano… Francis and whoever he was proposing to today… Germany and Italy… heck, even that pathetic Austria had Hungary! He drew his knees into his chest and buried his face in them. "Those lucky bastards…" he whimpered.

Because even an awesome country like him got lonely from time to time.

He felt his eyes sting and swore. No, he couldn't cry, he was Gilbert the Great, what would Fritz say if he saw him like this, oh no, he was thinking about Fritz again, damn he missed the old man so much…

_Bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no (You might be surprised)_

"P-Prussia?"

He looked up, startled. A man with wavy blond hair stood in front of him, looking at him worriedly. "Oh, hey Mattie," he deadpanned, shifting over to let the man sit beside him. "Wonderful day, isn't it."

Matthew patted his shoulder. "You look depressed. What's wrong?"

"Ah… nothing, I was just contemplating life…" He snuck a sideways glance at him. "Mattie, do you have a girlfriend?"

Matthew blushed. "Gah! N-no I don't! Um, I mean, uh…" He latched on to Prussia's sleeve. "A-actually, about that…"

_Demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto (But I want you to listen, well…)_

* * *

Finland winced as Sweden dabbed rubbing alcohol over his cut. "Ah, it hurts, Su-san…"

Sweden gave him a reassuring glance, but Finland somehow interpreted it as a death glare and cried out in terror. "B-but it's not your fault! Th-th-thanks for taking c-care of me!"

"Don't I alw'ys?"

"Ahaha, yeah…"

Awkward silence.

_Puha~ dou shiyou (Whew, what to do)_

Sweden fidgeted uncomfortably, wondering when would be the right time to act. Right now? But it might seem kind of weird…

_Ano ne, jitsuha ru (You know, the truth is…)_

Oh well. He had waited too long for this. He suddenly grabbed Finland's hands, provoking another scream from the smaller man as he gazed right into the brown eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as he leaned forward, pushing his face toward Finland's.

_Dame da, yappari kowai no (No, I'm too afraid after all.)_

Then he drew back and let go, adjusting his glasses as he turned away. _It's no good… I can't tell him…_

Finland looked up at him. "S-Su-san?"

* * *

"Lovi!" Spain knocked on the door. "Lovi, what's wrong? Please talk to me…"

"Go away!" Romano shrieked. "I don't want to see you! Not now, not ever!" He flopped onto the bed, trying to hold back his tears. Why was Spain such a dumbass? He was supposed to understand what was going on! Curse that stupid Antonio! Curse him! Curse him!

_Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni (I want to tell you how I feel)  
Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no (Why are these feelings so painful?)_

He picked up the box. His hands ran over the smooth wrapping paper anxiously. This was a stupid idea from the very start. Damn Veneziano! Nothing his stupid brother said could ever be any good. Nothing! He was so caught up in Italy-hating that he didn't even notice Spain open the door and sneak inside. When he heard the Spaniard's voice, he jumped and quickly scrambled to a sitting position, keeping the box hidden behind him. "Y-you!" he cried. "G-get out!"

But he knew he had already lost the battle.

* * *

Valentine's Day was Belgium's favorite holiday, not because of the chocolates, but because it was a sentimental time when people expressed their love for one another. (Okay, it was because of the chocolates.) She smiled to herself as she remembered how, just yesterday, Romano had gone shopping with her and bought a box of the sweet stuff for Spain. The little Italian was so cute when he was being honest about his feelings. So cute, in fact, that she'd temporarily forgotten about the new alarm clock she'd bought. Today she'd woken up before her old one had gone off and decided it could retire, but where was its replacement? She'd searched high and low but the only thing that had turned up was a box of chocolates she'd discovered in a shopping bag.

Wait. What?

Belgium facepalmed when she realized what had happened. "Oh, Romano…" she sighed. The little Italian could also be so ditzy when he was being honest about his feelings.

She prayed Romano hadn't jostled the package enough to accidentally turn the clock on…

* * *

_Ano ne, jitsuha, (You know, the truth is,)  
A ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano (I-I, um…um,)  
Ano ne, anata ga, aa, (You know, you—ah,)_

"Su-san…" Finland touched a hand to Sweden's arm. "I-it's all right. I understand."

Sweden feigned ignorance. "Und'rst'nd what?"

"Oh, you know what I mean…" He blushed. "A-and the truth is, well, I… I…"

_Atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi (I-I'm sorry, wait, I—)  
A ta, atashi, ano, ano ne, (I-I, well, well, you know…)  
Anata ga, su (You… I-I like—)_

Italy gasped as Germany pushed him back and looked him in the eye. "D-Doitsu, you're getting scary again…"

Germany gulped. "Am I?" His throat felt so dry. "I—I… listen, I have something to say to you…"

_Ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata (Well, you know, the truth is…)  
Atashi, ano, ano, ano ne, (I, well, uh, you know,)  
Anata ga, aa (You—ah,)  
Atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne (I—sorry, wait, w-well, you know,)_

"Lovi? What's going on?" Spain demanded.

Romano huffed. "Bastard! I—I—" He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe when he opened them the nightmare would end and he would find himself in bed with the bubbly Spaniard lying beside him… Fat chance. His hands clenched around the box. "F-fine! I'll tell you!"

_E-eto, atashi (Eh… I…)  
Anata no koto ga (It's you that I—!)_

"Prussia, I…"

"You… got herpes from a girl at the bar?" Prussia smirked. But Matthew was not amused.

"N-No! Please, just listen! I…"

_Ano ne atashi anata no koto (You know, it's you…)  
Ano ne atashi anata no koto (You know, it's you…)  
Atashi wa anata ga (It's you that I…)_

"England!" America and France barked at the same time. They approached him from both sides, heads extended, leaning towards him.

England had a nasty feeling about what was coming next…

_Susususususususu (Li-l-li-li-li-i-li-li-)_

"Wait!" said Prussia. "Oh my gosh! I just realized! _You're_ Canada?"

Matthew looked at him indignantly. "Of course I'm Canada!" he squeaked. "And I…"

_Susususususususu (L-li-li-li-l-li-li-li-)_

"Yes, Doitsu?"

Germany turned away, unable to look into those inquisitive brown eyes any longer. "I…"

_Suu, waa gomen, wasure te (Li—haha, I'm sorry, forget it…)_

Spain watched Romano expectantly as the latter took several long, deep breaths to prepare himself. "NoI'msorryIcan'ttellyouafterall," Romano mumbled, avoiding the Spaniard's gaze. "Sorry…"

…_Matte! (…Wait!)_

"Yes you can!" cried Spain, placing his hands on Romano's shoulders. "I believe in you!"

"Antonio…" Romano gripped the box tightly. It was now or never. "Antonio, I—!"

_Susususususususu (Li-l-li-li-li-l-li-l-)_

England was surrounded. "Aw, fish and chips," he swore. There was only one way out of this…

_Susususususususu (Li-li-l-li-l-li-li-li-)_

"Su-san! I—I—I—"

Sweden turned to Finland hopefully. "You…?"

"Yes! I…"

_Susususususususu (Li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-)_

"I—! I—!"

_Suki, daisuki! (I like you, I love you!)_

"I love you, Prussia!" Mathew squealed, then immediately turned and ran. But Prussia caught him by the arm and pulled him into a hug. "Is that so…" he mused, smirking as the Canadian trembled in his grip. "Well…"

"_Ich liebe dich_." Germany blushed. He could feel Italy's eyes on him, hear the sharp intake of breath as the words sank in, feel hands on his face as Italy caressed him, his fingers shaking from the shocking revelation.

"D-Doitsu… I…"

He held his breath.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not really good at German… What's that mean?"

Germany facepalmed. "I-it…it means this!"

And he kissed him.

Just as America and France were about to reach him, England ducked out of the way. The two continued leaning forward, forward, forward…

Until they ended up kissing each other.

England thanked the heavens they had closed their eyes. _What creepy gits I associate myself with_, he thought as he sneaked away.

"_Minä rakastan sinua_…"

Sweden's eyes widened. "Fin…"

Romano thrust the box into Spain's hands. Then he took off; down the stairs, out the door, and down the street, screaming at the top of his lungs. It was over! It was finally over! He raised his arms over his head in triumph and crashed into a streetlight. "Chigi," he mumbled as he collapsed.

Spain felt panic rising in his chest when he heard ticking noises coming from the box.

* * *

Italy and Germany pulled apart, gasping for breath. "Again!" Italy cheered, nuzzling the German. "_Ti amo_, Ludwig!"

America and France's eyes snapped open. They stared at each other in horror.

And, from that day on, England's neighbourhood had a legend about "The Scream Heard 'Round the World."

For the first time in decades, Prussia felt whole again. "You may not be as awesome as Old Fritz," he told Canada, "but I love you all the same." He picked up his new lover and carried him off bridal style. "Come, let's celebrate with beer!"

When they broke the kiss, Sweden and Finland realized that someone had walked in on them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Sealand. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Pretend I was never here!" He turned and ran.

Spain was scared out of his wits. "_Dios_, what do I do?" he cried, shaking like a leaf in the wind. "It's gonna blow! It's gonna blow! Lovi, why do you hate me?"

And then the package started ringing.

* * *

**Meh. Not much of an ending, is it. I might add an Aftermath chapter later. Thanks for reading, guys! :D**


	2. White Day

**Hooray, I did write an Aftermath chapter after all. I'd originally planned to write it a few days after Valentine's Day, but somehow never got around to it. And then March 14 came around, and I thought, why not write a White Day Aftermath chapter? And so, by the powers vested in me, it was done. Now I have to catch up on homework D:**

**Since it is a White Day special, the following events happen a month after the Valentine's Day fiasco.**

* * *

Germany adjusted his tie in the mirror. After straightening it out, he took a step back and inspected his reflection. He was clad in his best suit, even more well-groomed than he usually was, and blushing furiously. Today would be his first proper date with Italy… 'proper' because he'd flubbed it the first time with that Buon San Valentino incident. He heard the door open as Italy stepped out of the shower, humming to himself. In the mirror, their eyes met. Germany gulped. The Italian had nothing on except for a towel around his waist. _Gott_, his body was so hot! And Germany just rhymed, omg! He forcibly tore his eyes away. Now was not the time to think about that. Though, with any luck, Feliciano would be wearing even less than that when they returned in the evening…

He gasped as Italy trotted up to him. "Ve, Doitsu!" he said. "You look so handsome today!" He grinned as Germany turned even redder. "Ve, your suit…" He began picking pieces of lint off the lapels.

"Oh. Th-thanks," said Germany as Italy looked up at him.

"Yo, West!" Prussia burst into the room. "I'm heading over to Mattie's for a bit—oh. Whoops. Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude on your, er, moment there." He closed the door quietly behind him.

Germany facepalmed. Why did his _bruder_ have to be so obstructive?

"All done!" Italy chirped, running his hands over the cloth. Then again. And again. "Ve, Doitsu's chest feels nice~~~" And he pressed his face to it.

Germany sucked in his breath. "F-Feli, that's enough," he said, trying to sound calm despite the sudden jump in his heart rate. "You should get dressed too. Hurry up, or we'll be late." He wheeled the Italian around and walked him to the closet.

Yes, he thought as he opened a drawer and took out his comb, deliberately avoiding looking at the condoms that were also in there, today would be an interesting day…

* * *

England walked into the pub. "The usual, please," he told Tim, the bartender. Tim nodded with a smile and went off as the Brit seated himself. A few minutes later, he returned with a glass of ale. England thanked him and took a giant swig. Gosh, politics these days…

"…Hey, _Angleterre_."

England nearly choked on his ale. "Wh-wh—" He turned. Beside him was a familiar-looking man with blond hair and ugly stubble… "France?" He made a face. Oh gods, of all the places to meet _him_…

France took a sip of his own drink. "So? Do you have an answer yet?" he said. "Who do you choose, me or _Amérique_?"

England froze. Crap, he'd forgotten about that.

"Arthur!" cried a voice on his other side. England whirled around. _Bloody hell!_ America beamed and flashed him a thumbs-up. Oh no, he was surrounded! Beads of sweat started forming on England's forehead. He tugged at his shirt collar nervously. "Arthur, you said you would tell us who you like better in a month! So, who is it? Is it me? It must be me! I'm the hero!" America smirked.

"Um, well, actually—" England stuttered.

"No way! Look how he's hesitating! He must have chosen me!" cried France. "Right, _Angleterre?_"

England gulped. "W-well…" Then he got an idea. Fishing a mint out of his pocket, he said, "Look, both of you, close your eyes and count to a hundred. After that, open your eyes again and look in your glasses. The one I choose will have the mint in his drink, okay?" They nodded. "Good, then. Start counting."

America and France, gullible idiots that they were, had just reached 52 when England started his car and drove off.

* * *

"Oh, Su-san! You even prepared dessert!" Finland gushed, his eyes shining at the sight of the cheesecake Sweden brought to the table. "You're so wonderful!"

Sweden blushed. "Th'nks."

As they ate, he slowly reached into his pocket. His hand closed around a small satin-covered box. Today was the big day. He'd prepared a nice romantic candlelit dinner and even managed to convince Iceland to let Sealand sleep over at his house. It was just him and Finland and the whole house to themselves today. And he planned on making the best of the situation.

"You're such a nice person, Su-san," said Finland. "Even if you're a bit scary at times. I love you. I love you, I really do." He grinned.

Sweden tried to smile back, but ended up making a scary face instead. Finland's fork clattered to the floor. "A-ah, um, I-I mean, uh, yeah… y-y-you're not scary… haha, wh-why would you be s-scary…" He started shaking.

Sweden sighed. How did this always end up happening?

He stood up suddenly, provoking a startled yelp from the smaller man, and strode to the other side of the table. Finland watched him nervously as he got down on one knee. "Fin, I kn'w y' always used t' get annoy'd wh'never I called you m' wife," he began, fishing the box out of his pocket. "B-because you weren't r'lly. But," he opened the box, and Finland's eyes went as wide as saucers, "I, ah, well…

"Will y' be m' wife f'r real?"

Finland gasped. Tears sprang to his eyes. "Oh, Su-san," he breathed, "I—I—yes! Yes, I will!" He dabbed at his face with a tissue as Sweden slid the thin silver band onto his finger. "Su-san, I love you!"

"I love y' too," Sweden murmured as he grasped his lover's hands and swept him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

When Prussia entered the Canadian's home, it was to the sound of retching and dazed moaning. "Mattie? Where are you?" he called out, glancing around worriedly. "Are you okay?"

There was a startled squeal and a thump. A moment later, Canada poked his head out from the bathroom, rubbing the spot he'd accidentally bumped on the cabinet. "H-hi Gilbert," he stammered, staring at the Prussian like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm absolutely fine, I—" Suddenly a weird look came over his face. "E-excuse me!" he cried as he ducked back inside to throw up some more. Prussia went in after him and rubbed his back soothingly while he hurled the last of his lunch into the porcelain bowl. "Mattie, are you sure you're okay?" he said as Canada rinsed his mouth. "That's some awful sickness you've got there. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

At this, the Canadian suddenly started. "U-um, well…" He looked at Prussia nervously, like a child who didn't know whether to tell his parent the truth or not. "I d-did, and h-he s-said, well…" He took something out from the drawer and thrust it into Prussia's hand. Prussia scrutinized it. It was a small plastic stick. On the side was a thin pink line. He blinked.

"I don't get it. What's this?"

Canada fidgeted uneasily. "Um, I, uh… I…" His eyes darted around fearfully. How would Gilbert react to the news?

Prussia suddenly noticed the way the Canadian was holding his arms protectively over his stomach. Realization hit him like a freight train. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, staggering backwards and falling into the bathtub. "Mattie, are you…?" Canada squeaked and turned away, bracing himself for the Prussian's wrath. But Prussia was grinning and giggling giddily as he got up and tackled the Canadian in a bone-crushing hug. "You are! Oh my god, this is so awesome! _I'm_ so awesome! I'm going to be a _Vater!_" He kissed Canada on both cheeks. "This is terrific, Mattie!"

Canada smiled, still flustered from Prussia's sudden happy outburst. "Really? I-I'm glad…" He blushed.

"Pah! Being glad is for the weak! Mattie, you should be _overjoyed!_ No one is just _glad_ they're having a baby! Come on, smile! Not like that! Bigger! Bigger!" He seized the corners of the Canadian's lips and tugged them upwards. "Like this! This is how awesome people should react! Okay?" He laughed and ruffled Canada's hair. "Kesesesesese! This is the most awesome thing that's ever happened to me!"

Canada hugged him back. "I love you, Gilbert."

"Hehe, of course, Mattie! _Ich liebe dich_~!"

* * *

Spain opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Romano was still sleeping. Chortling to himself, he tiptoed into the room and eased himself onto the bed, beside him. The Italian didn't even stir. Spain smirked. How lucky he was! Normally, Romano would retreat to his own room, which meant Spain couldn't touch him in his sleep (it was an unspoken rule that Romano's room was a Spain-Free Zone). Today, however, the Italian had fallen asleep in Spain's room.

Which meant he was fair game.

Romano was awakened by an awful constricted feeling in his chest. When he opened his eyes, he found a pair of bright green orbs staring into his own. Suddenly jolted into full consciousness, he screamed and tried to wrench himself out of the Spaniard's grip. But Spain merely grinned and squeezed him even tighter. "Good evening, Lovi~~~" he sang when Romano finally stopped thrashing about. "How are you today?"

"Let me go, you jerk!" Romano spat, pushing his face away. "How dare you sneak up on me! I'll kill you!"

Spain giggled and nuzzled him. "But I was only saying hello! And besides," a dark look crept into his eyes, "don't you know what day it is today?"

Romano raised an eyebrow.

"Tsk tsk, Lovi! I'm surprised you don't know! After all, you and Ita-chan hang out with Kiku more than I do, don't you? Today's the day people who received Valentine's Day presents give gifts to the ones they return their affections to! Apparently it's quite popular in Japan. So, since you gave me—uh, _tried_ to give me—that box of chocolates on Valentine's Day, well…"

Romano grimaced at the memory of that embarrassing incident a month ago. Luckily, Belgium had quickly caught on and alerted Spain before too much harm was done. The alarm clock and the chocolates traded places and everyone lived happily ever after… until now.

"So? Why are you holding on to me so tightly?" he snapped. "Let me go, damn bastard." He tried again to get away, but to no avail. Spain rolled over top of him and pinned his arms down. Smiling suggestively, he trailed a hand down the Italian's chest, past his stomach, and rested it on his—

Romano tensed. "Wh-what are you doing?" he cried, as his hips gave an involuntary jerk. "St-stop that!"

Spain laughed. "Oh, Lovi, I love it when you play hard to get," he said huskily. "You know, in Japan they call it White Day. Goodness knows why. Maybe they're referring to white chocolate, but…" He rubbed Romano's groin more forcibly, evoking a shuddery gasp from the younger man. "Lovino, do you know what else is white…?"

* * *

**I feel kinda sick after writing that last one. But we all know it's a nice summary for all the other pairings as well... As for the Fr/UK/US triangle, heck, that may stay that way forever inside my indecisive little mind. Maybe they should just settle for a threesome... with a very reluctant England trapped in the middle. Yes, that sounds perfect :D**

**Thanks for reading! R&R~  
**


End file.
